heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Awesomeness
This is a thing by Maple. It's probably just a thing to clear my mind during my writer's block spans. Or when I'm bored and have nothing to do, I'll put something down here. Moonwhisper Moonwhisper is a weird kind of NightWing with a silvery voice and she is able to tell the future. Everything is bad news to her. Appearance Moonwhisper appears to be your regular NightWing, but when you look at the patterns on her wings you'll notice that there is an empty spot in the middle of her wing that is shaped like a star. That means she's a Prophetic, the first Prophetic and it is thought to be a NightWings-only thing, but no other Prophetics have been born yet. Personality Moonwhisper is the more secretive kind of dragon. Having no friends and from being exposed to her parents' cruel care because she is 'weird', she is always hard on dragons and is very lonely. Her secrets have never been revealed since she has no one to confide with, and she dreams of returning to the Volcano which she left at nine years. However, since she hasn't exited her cave on the Mainland for a span of time to travel to the Volcano and back, she does not know that the Volcano is gone and her tribe - the ones that survived the Erupting, I mean - live in part of the RainWing Forest. History Moonwhisper was born to Starwings and Enchantclaw. When she was born, she had a strange look on her face, and she kept telling futures. To her mother Starwings and father Enchantclaw, this was a bad sign that the Book of Fortune's Prophecy of the New Dragon Type had come true. She was often shunned and called a witch. When she turned nine years she made the decision to fly off in the middle of the night and found her cave on the Mainland. Now she tells the 'futures' of dragons. Moonwhisper's Tale My name is Moonwhisper. I am a NightWing. You want to know how I came to be a lone NightWing, living in a cave all alone while my NightWing kin lives wherever else? Well, for that you're going to have to hear my tale. 1. My First Few Weeks I was born to Starwings and Enchantclaw. My parents noticed that I had a starry look on my face and that there was that empty spot on my wings. I don't remember them ever talking to me and cuddling me when I felt sad, strange, or lonely, so I know that they had never told me about their suspicions when I was born. But I'm sure they suspected I was that dragon in the prophecy. My sister Amaranthe hatched after me but still SHE got all the attention. My 'best friend' Zumatara AKA my adopted sister left me at three weeks, when I said The Volcano will erupt and you will move to the Rainforest and live with the RainWings''.' Surprisingly, that came true. Epilogue My life was normal except for the shun part. Yeah, you can make up the rest. Bye! Headmistress Damaja's Orphanage Hello, young dragons. Je m'appelle Directrice Damaja. That means 'My name is Headmistress Damaja' in French. This is L'aube se Leva Orphenilat, or 'Dawn Rose Orphanage'. I have a tendency to speak French because I was raised in a city called New Dragaenz, pronounced jer-ay-gawnz. Welcome to L'aube se Leva Orphenilat. In this orphanage I call everyone something in French. This is my assistant/maid, Étoile. She and her sister Lune were the first ones here at L'aube se Leva. This is the cook. Her real name is Corinna, but I call her Bifteck (which is French for steak). These are Chiffon, Maliceux, and Mince, the most rebellious trio. They're always being punished. My best dragonets here are Obéissant and Maudit. Oh, what? I've been keeping you standing there in the hall d'entrée? Sorry! Go in and explore (but don't expect too much!!!)! French Key for Headmistress Damaja '''Bold is the saying in French. Next to it is a -, and after the - is normal text like this showing the French word's meaning. Then comes another - and then the pronunciation in French in italics, like that. Je m'appelle '- My name is - ''ju-mah-pell '''Directrice Damaja - Headmistress Damaja - dee-reck-cher-rees dah-muh-jah L'aube se Leva Orphenilat - Dawn Rose Orphanage - lob suh leh-vah oh-feh-lee-nah Étoile - Star - ay-tuh-wahl Lune - Moon - loon Bifteck - Steak - beef-teck Chiffon - Rag - chee-fahn Maliceux - Mischievous - mah-lee-see-yoo Mince - Thin - mahns Obéissant - Obedient -'' oh-bay-sahnt'' Maudit - Cursed - mah-dee Jaycee Jaycee was born to Peach and Mango. He is a lazy RainWing. History Jaycee was laid by Peach along with Papaya. He hatched, and in his free time he likes two things - eating and sleeping. Appearance A regular RainWIng. Personality Lazy. Appearances In Fanfictions None Apocalypse Chapter One All was peaceful in the land of Pyrrhia. Queen Thorn of the SandWings ruled peacefully, and the War of the SandWing Succession had ended. In the RainWing Kingdom Jaycee and Papaya peacefully napped with Peach and Mango. Life was very good. However, now came the War of the RainWing Rights. It seemed that Queen Ruby (Scarlet's daughter) and Queen Glacier were annoyed about the RainWings. The RainWings were sided with Queen Moorhen and the MudWings, but the SkyWings and IceWings were vicious fighters. However, the RainWings had been able to win multiple battles. Then came STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!, the footprints of Tsunami, a SeaWing that was friends with Queen Glory. TWEEEEEEEET! went the whistle that hung around Tsunami's neck. She growled and yelled "LAZY RAINWINGS, GET UP AND GO TO BATTLE TRAINING NOW!" Tsunami was always vigilant, always looking out for the other dragons. She was also in charge of battle training, which never went well. She knew that the RainWings' battle style was to use sleeping darts in battle. She trained them by making them use venom on moving targets (they were surprisingly good!), in case a sleeping dart couldn't do the trick. It was only a last resort, though. The RainWings were usually very peaceful.